The invention relates generally to .alpha.v.beta.5 antagonists useful for inhibiting vascular restenosis, diabetic retinopathy, macular degeneration, angiogenesis, atherosclerosis, inflammation and tumor growth.
The method of the invention can inhibit neovascularization by acting as antagonists of the integrin receptor .alpha.v.beta.5. A monoclonal antibody for .alpha.v.beta.5 has been shown to inhibit VEGF-induced angiogenesis in rabbit cornea and the chick chorioallantoic membrane model; M. C. Friedlander, et al., Science 270, 1500-1502, 1995. Thus, compounds that antagonize .alpha.v.beta.5 are useful for treating and preventing macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, tumor growth and for inhibiting vascular restenosis, angiogenesis, and inflammation.